Life is A Game
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Your life is a game, and how you play the pieces is how you live your life. (The Flash's Beginning Fic)


_Let's play a game now shall we? What game is always present? What game is there from the moment you are born until the day you die? It is there with you when you make a decision. It is there when you are sad, mad, or happy. This game is forever present with you. You cannot get rid of it, and you cannot change the rules._

Somewhere in the back of Barry's conscious he was aware of had happening. Time slowed down as he watched the bolt of lightning arched towards him. Electricity sparked off it like the roots of a giant tree and spread out through the room. His heart sped up as the bolt drew closer and closer. Then it struck him. For a moment, his whole body felt as if it were on fire. But then it was replaced by this uncontrollable energy that reverberated and shot through his body like a shot. He felt a sense of serenity as he fell back, before blacking out entirely.

 _What game is this you ask?_

Though he was not awake, Barry was aware of everything around him. He couldn't exactly make out his surroundings but he just felt _there_. His body felt anchored to the mortal plain and yet...a part of it did not. Images of light flickered around his brain and just as quickly he forgot what they looked like. He began to forget who he was...where he was...what he was.

 _Life. Life is a game. You are given the game pieces when you are young. The game pieces are small and beautiful. You decide how to use them, even though you don't want to. But events happen that cause you to play your hand._

Electricity pumped into his chest, though he knew he was not dying. He wanted to scream in agony as the energy joined with the supply already in him. Again, and again he felt his body start to seize from some force inside him. A force that wanted to get free. It seemed alien to him, and yet seemed to be apart of him. It felt like it belonged to him...that it was him.

 _As you grow the pieces grow bigger and more battered with each mistake you make. They are retouched each time you improve your life, but…ha…no one is perfect. Nobody is perfect, and no one living being will ever be perfect. Everyone including heroes make mistakes._

Barry felt like there was an unseen presence hovering next to him. His brain no longer felt as if it were sparking with electricity, but rather was running smoothly like a train on a well oiled track. He kept catching glimpses of things as if staring through an old film reel. Images of his childhood, of his mother, his father, of Joe, and of Iris.

 _Life is a game. You are given the pieces, and you play them._

Awakening. Finding out how long he had been asleep.

 _The pieces are brittle and fall apart. But there are enough for you to play your hand. Especially when there are events that happen that you cannot control._

Finding out about his powers. Discovering how to use them, how to help people. Becoming the Flash, a hero, a savior, a guardian angel. Becoming someone who was already a part of him and yet he never knew was inside of him until now. The person the lightning awoke and the person the lightning became.

 _Then all the pieces fall into place and the game is set._

Betrayal. The killer whom he had trusted and yet turned on him. The man who had killed his mother, and yet had attempted to kill him before someone saved him from this fate. That someone was him.

 _Make one move._

Finding out about his ability to time travel. How he used it to save his mother, and yet managed to change everything around him yet again. Using his gift selfishly and making a human mistake. Doing something that anyone could have done in his place. Making a human mistake...even he could do something like that despite his morals.

 _The game begins._

Training someone like him. Trying to change the future by stopping the present. Trying to save someone else he loves. Becoming even more of what he is meant to be. Pushing himself to the limit, becoming even more of the guardian angel, doing things he only ever thought of trying.

 _Its your turn_.

He wants to prevent her death from happening. He knows he can stop it, that he can cheat death again, this time of someone that he loves. Why? Because he is The Flash.

 _And hopefully, you will win._


End file.
